The Sweatshirt
by Melanocortin1
Summary: Chloe always steals Beca's favorite sweatshirt. What will happen when Beca goes looking for it? Smut.


**Inspiration struck so I went with it.**

* * *

It usually doesn't get very cold in Los Angeles, but today was definitely sweatshirt weather for Beca. She was rooting through all of her drawers and closet in search of her favorite sweatshirt. Sure, she had a bunch of others but she wanted her comfiest sweatshirt while she worked from home for the day. She sighed standing in the middle of her shared bedroom with Chloe. The red head often stole her sweatshirt and ended up hiding it or putting it in a random drawer. The DJ moved over to Chloe's dresser and began to gently look through all the drawers, careful not to disturb the red heads color order.

She got to the bottom drawer and let out a chuckle when she found her sweatshirt neatly folded on top, something you would rarely find with the sweatshirts in her own closet. She pulled the black hoodie out and put it on, sighing at the warmth that instantly engulfed her. The brunette was about to shut the drawer when she saw what was underneath the sweatshirt and let out a gasp. She picked up the object curiously, her lips forming a big smirk. Chloe had mentioned about a month ago how she wanted to try one of these out but never said that she actually bought one. Beca's mind went into overdrive as she began planning, Chloe was due home in a couple hours so that gave her plenty of time to get everything in place.

Chloe arrived home sighing as she pushed the door open. Today at work was especially hard and she was excited it was Friday so she and Beca could spend the weekend together. She noticed how quiet it was and wondered if her girlfriend was sleeping. She often found the DJ passed out on the couch with her headphones displaced on her head and a bass filled mix thrumming through the cups. She quietly made her way up the stairs and gasped. The house was spotless and there were candles lit everywhere in the living room, some permeating the air with sweet vanilla giving the room a dim glow. She saw fresh flowers on the coffee table and smiled, red and yellow gerbera daises, her favorite. The red head quickly ran through her mental calendar to make sure she wasn't missing an important date but all birthdays, anniversaries, and other important dates were during other months.

It was then she noticed one of the mixes Beca made for her softly playing in the background and smiled, remembering the day the brunette gave her the CD. She couldn't see the DJ anywhere and she was starting the get anxious. Of course she knew the woman was behind all of this but she was already excited to see the brunette and this just added to her building excitement.

"Becs?"

She waited for a second but heard nothing. The red head furrowed her brows and started to take a step forward when she felt strong arms circle around her waist from behind pulling her flush into a warm body. She stiffened in surprise before relaxing into the embrace she's come to know so well over the years. The red head sighed, feeling all of the stress draining out of her body as the brunette pressed light kisses along her neck, she stretched to the side allowing her more room.

"Mmm baby, what's all this for?"

She felt Beca smirk on her neck, letting out a breathy chuckle. She made her way to the red heads ear, brushing back her hair and lightly sucking on her earlobe. "Well, I know how hard you've been working and we haven't been able to spend a lot of time together lately, so I thought it would be nice to do something. Plus we have no obligations all weekend. So…"

Chloe felt her heart swell that Beca would be so thoughtful and put something like this together just because. The DJ was always caring and thoughtful but it always took the red head by surprise when she did big things like this out of the blue. She smiled as Beca resumed kissing back down to her shoulder, swiftly moving her hands up Chloe's torso to begin unbuttoning her blouse.

"Plus I learned that someone did a little shopping."

Chloe's eyes went wide and she spun around in the brunette's arms. She looked into Beca's dark blue eyes to find them almost black and filled with desire. She gasped and Beca took advantage and surged forward to fuse their lips together as her tongue swiftly entered the red heads mouth allowing it to glide against her girlfriends. Beca was trying to keep it soft for now, but she's been thinking about this since she went looking for her sweatshirt and she wasn't sure if she could keep it slow and tender much longer.

They broke apart in favor of oxygen and the brunette latched her lips to Chloe's pulse point sucking and biting, quickly reducing the red head into breathy moans and whimpers. Beca smirked against her skin, she loved that she could get the red head so worked up with a few touches and their clothes still on.

Beca pulled back and her gaze raked over her disheveled girlfriend before meeting her now dark orbs. The look that the red head was giving her sent a shot straight to her core and she knew she wasn't going to be able to control herself soon. "As much as I love you in blue, I really think that shirt needs to come off, like now." Chloe smirked and bit her lower lip. "Well why don't you help me with that?"

Beca quickly brought her hands from her girlfriends waist and her nimble fingers had the buttons undone in no time. She slid the sleeves down her arms allowing the garment to drop to the floor, showing off Beca's favorite bra of hers. The brunette groaned in appreciation and ran her hands back down the red heads torso being careful to avoid her chest as Chloe tried leaning into the touch. She raked her fingernails down her abdomen earning herself a moan before stopping just short of the red heads belt, pulling her closer by the loops.

Chloe's body was radiating with heat and everywhere the brunette would touch she could feel the goose bumps prickling. The red head was containing herself as much as possible but she was dying to be touched. It had been too long (by Chloe's standards) since the two had enough time and energy to go to this extent for their sex life, so she wasn't about the ruin it by slamming the brunette against the wall and fucking her senseless clothes on and all. Even though that's exactly what she would be doing to her girlfriend after coming home to something like this.

Beca backed the red head into the wall eliciting a slight hiss as her bare back met the cold wall. She brought her hands agonizingly slow from her hips, reaching her bra-clad breasts and cupping them in her hands, massaging them gently. She nipped at her collar bone and soothed the sting before making her way to the dip in the red heads breast bone and up the column of her neck, making Chloe tilt her chin upwards to aid in the brunette's journey.

The red heads breath hitched at the sensation and she began to breathe heavy as the brunette continued her onslaught of touches. She wedged her thumb under the wire and gently caressed the red heads left breast. Her lips already making their way to her girlfriends ear, which she gently nipped before rasping out. "Do you know how much I've been thinking about this since I went looking for my favorite sweatshirt today?"

Chloe's mouth went dry at the thought and she gripped the brunette's waist even harder, making crescent moon shapes on her bare skin. Beca's hot breath was heavy on her ear and she shuddered when the brunette growled out, "Because of that, I'm going to make you wait as long as possible then fuck you until you're unable to walk." Chloe bit her lip and moaned and threaded her fingers through the brunette's locks pulling her in for a needy kiss, both letting out a moan as their desire grew.

Beca broke the kiss and pulled the red head down the candlelit hallway towards the bedroom. The brunette lightly pushed Chloe through the threshold and she noticed that there weren't any candles in the room like the rest of the house. As if sensing her thoughts Beca pulled her back flush to her front and whispered in her ear. "I planned on utilizing as many surfaces in here as possible so I didn't want to cause a fire." Chloe let out a breathy laugh before realizing exactly what the brunette said and she bit her lip as a shot of heat went straight to her core. She was so turned on already and Beca hadn't even taken her shirt off.

She felt hands gliding down her body once again and the brunette slowly undid her belt and slid down her zipper in the most agonizingly slow fashion. Chloe tried to make her go faster but Beca just swatted her hands away to continue her slow torture. Beca slid the red heads pants down while kissing the expanse of her back. She crouched down, her face at the red heads hips while still facing away from her. "God damnit, you wore matching underwear." She growled out and bit the exposed flesh of the red heads hip causing the woman to yelp before soothing the harsh bite with her tongue. Beca decided to leave the pants at the red heads calves and made her way back up, giving Chloe's ass a generous squeeze once she stood erect.

Chloe couldn't take it anymore. Sure, Beca was mostly in control right now but she needed something to help the throbbing between her legs. She spun around, catching the brunette off guard and slammed her against the door. She attacked her neck quickly finding her pulse point and sucked hard, earning a long moan from her girlfriend. She pulled back to grab the hem of the brunette's shirt, realizing for the first time how deep the neckline went, accentuating her girlfriends generous chest. She only took heed of this for a second and swiftly pulled the garment off flinging it somewhere behind her. The red head fused their lips back together in a heated kiss as she grappled with the brunette's bra. She was having a harder time concentrating than normal but she finally managed to unclasp the black brassier and yanked it off dropping it at their feet. She kissed Beca again and tried to convey her need but the brunette wasn't having it, she really meant it when she said she was going to make the red head wait. They broke the kiss for a fraction of a second and Beca began mumbling against the red heads lips. "I also made dinner."

Chloe groaned, the last thing she wanted to eat right now was food. She pouted a little "Dinner can wait, I need you right now." Beca just chuckled and brought Chloe's lower lip between her teeth, sucking on it before releasing it in favor of another kiss. Their tongues clashed together, not in a battle for dominance, no. Beca was letting the red head take control just for a minute before carrying on with her plan.

The red head broke the kiss and went back to kissing up and down the brunette's neck and all the way down to her chest, sucking at the skin above her breast causing the brunette to gasp. Chloe smiled against the skin and her hands traveled down towards Beca's jeans and began fumbling with the button. Beca grabbed her wrists, stilling her hands and brought them back to rest right above her breasts. "Wait baby, not yet." Chloe looked into the brunette's eyes in confusion. "Becaaaa." It was hard not to give into the red heads pleas so she spun them around to gain back her dominance. "Patience baby, patience." She decided to speed things up a little bit and in one swift motion unclasped the red heads bra and tossed it to the side.

The brunette latched her mouth on the red heads right hardened nub while massaging the other. She gave the erect nipple a good flick with her tongue and red head jerked at the sensation. Beca continued to flick and swirl her tongue all over the red heads breast, making sure to give attention to more than just the nipple. When she was satisfied she kissed her way through the valley between her breasts and continued a similar assault on her left breast. Beca couldn't lie she was certainly a boob woman. Yeah, Chloe has an awesome ass but she could lose herself in the red heads breasts at any given time. Once she deemed they both had enough attention, she slid down the red heads body reaching out to finally rid her of her pants, which Chloe eagerly kicked off. She kissed up her legs, being sure to go over every inch of skin possible. As she reached the hem of her blue-laced panties she looked up to lock eyes with Chloe's dark orbs that were already staring down at her. The red heads chest was heaving with anticipation as she watched the brunette. "You're so beautiful, you know that? I don't tell you enough."

Chloe smiled and ran a hand through the chocolate tresses and Beca began kissing and sucking at the soft skin above the hem of her panties. She moved to kiss the apex of her thighs and smiled at the wetness she found between them. Beca ran her hands up the red heads thighs, grabbing the hem and ever so slowly inched the panties down her delectably tan legs. Chloe didn't wait for permission and quickly rid herself of the undergarment.

Beca had no problem making the red head wait till she was absolutely shaking with need but Chloe was having none of that. Once the brunette's head neared her center she put a hand on the back of her head and fisted her hair, leading her directly where she needed her the most. "Damnit, Beca! I swear, just fuck me already!" With that the brunette needed no more prompting. She grabbed the red heads hips and took a long lick through her slick folds. Chloe moaned as her grip on Beca's head tightened. She widened her stance, allowing the brunette more room as she buried her head further into the red heads heat, already feeling her own desire pooling between her legs.

She nudged the red heads swollen bundle of nerves with her nose as she darted her tongue in and out of her entrance. Chloe's squeezed her eyes shut and her head slammed against the door, but she paid no attention as her body was consumed with jolts of pleasure. It didn't take long for the red head to reach the brink, she was so turned on that Beca could have probably just told her what she would do to her and she'd lose all sense of sanity.

She was so close, so close to the release that's been building inside her. She was panting heavily and her walls were constricting around the brunette's tongue. Just as she was about to reach her peak, Beca pulled back. Chloe groaned at the loss of contact, the heat coiling in her stomach was so intense she was about to lose it if the brunette didn't continue.

"Beca!"

"Shh, it's okay. I got you." She looked surprisingly calm for how turned on she was. It wasn't that she normally enjoyed denying the red head pleasure, but she was going to take her for a ride that she wouldn't forget. The brunette stood up, staying close and locked eyes with the red head. She began to unzip her pants, tugging them down slowly while Chloe began to gain control of her body. As she went past her hips, a long member strapped to the brunette's hips sprung free swiping the red heads heat. Chloe gasped, eyes widening and Beca smirked at her expression. It wasn't that Chloe didn't know what Beca was talking about earlier, but the brunette got her so worked up that she completely forgot about it.

"I'm pretty sure I had almost the same reaction when I found it." Beca said in a sultry tone.

Chloe felt her need growing rapidly once again, finding it hard to contain herself as Beca quickly kicked her jeans off. The brunette attached her lips to the red heads, massaging their tongues together. She reached down running a finger though the red heads folds. "Mmmm baby you're so wet, I don't think we'll need any lube." Chloe shuddered as the brunette teased her with her fingers. "God Becs, please."

Beca smiled against her lips, picking up the red heads left leg and slowly entered her. Chloe gasped into Beca's mouth at the feeling and clawed at the brunette's shoulder blades. The mix of pain and pleasure almost made Beca moan but she focused on the red heads face. Her eyes were shut and she was desperately trying to control her breathing. "Chloe look at me." Bright blue eyes flew open to meet dark ones, both seeing nothing but love and of course the desire to fuck each others brains out. Beca raised her eyebrows and Chloe nodded her head and the brunette pushed in a bit deeper before giving her girlfriend a few moments to adjust.

She began kissing everywhere. Light kisses on her breasts, collar bone, column of her neck, even lightly pulling the red head forward so she could pepper kisses all over her face. Chloe giggled, finally composing herself and began rocking her hips forward making the brunette gasp.

Beca's clit was already throbbing and the pressure of the strap on was driving her insane. She slowly met the red heads thrusts, going deeper into her girlfriend each time. It was definitely different than having the brunette's fingers inside her, being filled completely as the brunette continued the slow pace. Beca began thrusting harder when she saw the red head was comfortable, eliciting a whimper from her girlfriend. Beca grabbed the red heads jaw so she could look into her eyes with her thrusts. Their gaze bore into one another and Chloe's mouth was hung open and brows furrowed. Beca was breathing heavy through her nose, the tingling sensation in her core still present.

"I've got you, baby."

The red head nodded and captured the brunette's lips with her own, their hips meeting every thrust. They both moaned into each other's mouth as Beca's pace quickened and Chloe's grip on her shoulders tightened. She continued speeding up her thrusts and the red head broke the kiss panting into the brunettes mouth then slamming her head back into the door. Beca kissed down the red heads chest, swirling her tongue around her harden nub, sucking and biting as Chloe cried out. "Yes! Ohmygoddontstop." She rushed the last part as Beca shifted to thrust at a new angle, the red heads right leg became wobbly and the brunette moved so she could easily pick up the leg and wrap it around her waist with the other one. This position offered a whole new depth as Beca continued thrusting even deeper into the red head.

Beca wrapped her arms under and around the red head to support her weight. Chloe was taken by surprise by the show of strength from her girlfriend. She knew she was strong but the brunette never did anything like this before. Beca grunted, burying her face into the red heads neck as she relentlessly pounded into her girlfriend. Chloe was screaming incoherently between gasps and moans, desperate to reach her long anticipated peak.

Obscenities were falling from the red heads panting lips, their hips continuing to rock back and forth into each other, their skin pressed flush with one another as it gleamed with sweat. The red head pulled Beca's head up and pulled her into a passionate kiss that didn't last long as she began screaming out incoherent words as the brunette grabbed her breast roughly. Beca moaned louder, her voice soon matching the volume of Chloe's as they continued the fast pace. Chloe couldn't help but gain a new appreciation of being fucked against a door.

Beca leaned back and looked down between their bodies seeing her girlfriend stretched around the toy. She leaned in with her hips, taking her hand and making tight circles around the red heads clit. Chloe began thrashing and shuddering about as she screamed. "Fuck! Holy shit fuck!" Her breath became ragged as she held on for dear life, her orgasm nearing the breaking point. Beca could tell that she was close and although her original plan was to make her wait even longer, she couldn't control herself. She continued thrusting and sucked one of the red heads breasts into her mouth, feasting on the soft skin sucking hard as she unsteadily rubbed her swollen bundle of nerves to further drive the red head into oblivion. The combination of all three stimulations quickly sent her flying over the edge with a ragged scream, her chest heaving and her body shaking. She could feel her toes curling as she dug her heels into the brunettes back. She smashed Beca's head into her chest as she tried to find more things to hold on to, successfully earning her a grunt from Beca as the brunette continued all of her administrations as Chloe rode out her orgasm.

Chloe continued to shudder with every wave of pleasure that coursed through her body, but Beca didn't give the red head a chance to come down from her high. Refusing to relent in her thrusting. The brunette brought her arm back to support the red head and her mouth found its way to Chloe's. The red head threaded her fingers through her girlfriends hair, passionately kissing her as much as possible as her sensitive clit sparked with every thrust. They were licking, biting, and sucking at each other's mouths. Chloe in appreciation of the mind-blowing orgasm she just received while trying to hold on before the next one hit and the brunette as a distraction from her own impending orgasm. She was trying to hold out as long as possible. She wasn't kidding when she said the red head wouldn't be able to walk when they were done.

The brunette grunted, stilling her hips for just a moment as she lifted the red head away from the door. Chloe tightened her grip around Beca's shoulders as the smaller woman took a step back, spinning around and slamming them into the red heads dresser. Chloe yelped and Beca resumed her thrusts deep into the red head, each one becoming more frantic than the last. Beads of sweat were rolling down her face and she was unable to suppress the loud moans tumbling out of her mouth. Chloe's legs tightened around her waist as her walls began clench around the phallus once again.

"Fuck!" The red head screamed as Beca pinched her hardened nipple. "S-so…c-close hnngh d-don't stop b-b-baby!" Chloe stuttered out between moans. Her walls were clenching so hard that it was making it harder for Beca to thrust inside of her. Beca was finding it difficult to hold out much longer but refused to come before the red head.

She growled out trying to keep from letting go and Chloe snapped her head to her. They stared into each other's eyes the brunette moaning as the red head bit her lip and scrunched up her face as she teetered on the edge again. That one moan did it in for Chloe and she screamed out, shaking and throwing her head back as she came. Beca soon followed with a guttural moan as her release washed over her. She tried keeping her eyes on the red head, but her orgasm tore through her with such force that they squeezed shut. She continued to unsteadily thrust in and out of the red head at a much slower pace as waves of pleasure sent shocks though them both. Their chests were heaving and it was only then that Beca could feel the dull ache in her legs.

Beca rested her forehead against the red heads chest as they both attempted to control their breathing. Chloe ran her hands through her chocolate locks humming in content, her body buzzing all over. "God Beca. That was… wow… wow." She let out a breathy chuckle still trying to regain her bearings. Beca smirked against her chest and lifted her head up. They indulged in slow lazy kisses, Beca still buried in the red head and her legs wrapped around her pale slender waist.

The brunette pulled back with a grin. "Think you stand?"

"I think so." She unwrapped her legs with help from the brunette, shuddering yet again as Beca pulled of her before setting her on the ground. The red head faltered for only a second before standing on her own and Beca looked at her with a mischievous smirk.

"Well if that's the case then I'm not done with you yet." She spun the red head around in the direction of their bed, backing her up until her knees hit the edge and buckled. The brunette scooted her girlfriend up the bed and settled between her legs taking a long lick through her folds, entailing the beginning of what was sure to be a long afternoon.

A few hours later they were breathless yet again as they flopped back onto the bed. Sweat was dripping down their bodies and their limbs becoming too heavy to move. Beca successfully carried out her plan of using every surface in the room to take Chloe to higher places, even going as far as carrying her into the adjoining bathroom.

"Can you move now?" The brunette asked after settling beside the red head.

"My legs are jello, my arms are jello, my body is a pile of goo. You'll have to carry me everywhere we go from now on." The red head mumbled out fighting to keep her eyes open. The brunette chuckled, thoroughly pleased with herself as she fought off the exhaustion setting in.

A minute later Beca was thinking about how this whole thing started. "You really have to stop stealing my sweatshirt." The brunette said as she traced patterns on the red heads thigh.

Chloe smirked her eyes still shut, "Mmm but if I did that then this wouldn't have happened."


End file.
